Written In The Form of Love
by Neji0392
Summary: Amu moves to Florida, and now she's apart from all of her friends. Ikuto and her keep writing letters, writing their love for each other. But what happens when Amu's letters get less caring? -The title before was 'Are Our Letters Weakning'- Thnx Loli!
1. Chapter 1

**Ally-chan: Hi! This is a new fanfic, and yes I will continue with my other story!**

**Ikuto: You know, you shouldn't start more stories because then, you'll get distracted and forget to update one of them. **

**Amu: Ikuto's right.**

**Ally-chan: -glares at Amu- I can start as many stories as I want!**

**Ikuto: -says in preppy way- What...EVER.**

**Amu: O_o... So what's this about?**

**Ally-chan: Well... You move to Florida. Then you and Ikuto write letters to each other almost everyday. Your letters are always filled with how much you guys love each other, but then, as Amu starts to get costumed to Florida, her letters get less caring. Ikuto gets worried, and finally, he goes to visit her one day.**

**Ikuto: I like the sound of this story. I think it'll end cutely. **

**Amu: Me too! ^-^ Yay for Amuto!! **

**Ally-chan: Haha. Um... Let's have Sinsy do the disclaimer!! (Sinsy is my chara ^-^)**

**Sinsy: Ally does not own Shugo Chara in any way, now Ally, Continue your writing.**

**Ally-chan: H-hai... Enjoy.**

**A/N: Other than this chapter in this story, it will be written in letter form.**

"Okasa!! How can you do this to me!?" Amu screamed, bursting out tears from her eyes.

"Amu-chan... I hope you understand. Your Papa and I got promoted... and we need to go to Florida. Please pack your things and write all your friends 'Good-bye letters'." Amu's mom said quietly, trying to sooth Amu. But her voice just made Amu want to strangle her.

"Mom... I can't leave... I can't leave my friends! Especially... Especially Ikuto!!!" Amu couldn't hold in his name. The person she holds dearly in her heart, the person she wants to be with for the rest of her life.

"Amu-chan! Please, pack your things! We're leaving in three days!" Amu's mother had no patience for Amu's whining.

Amu collapsed on the floor and started crying more than she already was. She laid down and put her self in a ball.

"How is this happening..." Amu whispered to herself.

-

-

-

The next day...

Amu opened her eyes and squinted unexpectedly as she saw the bright sun shine in her face. She was still on the floor of her room. Amu remembered what had happened the night before.

She put on a sad face, then she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?" Amu asked.

"Hi Amu-chan! Do you want to hang out with the "guardians" and me?" Nadeshiko asked.

"You know what... I will. Where and what time? I have something very important to tell everyone." Amu said sadly.

"Amu? Um... well, we're going to the Cafe at the corner at twelve o'clock. We'll see you there! Ja ne!" Nadeshiko hang up.

Amu took a deep breath before getting changed into clothes.

"Amu-chan, are you going to tell your friends that you're moving to Florida?" Ran asked, coming out of her egg.

"Of course I'm going to tell them... I can't leave without saying anything, that would be horrible." Amu said, putting her low-rise blue jeans on.

"Amu-chan... aren't you going to miss everyone, desu?" Suu said, getting tears in her eyes from thinking about leaving.

"Of course I'm going to miss everyone... Ikuto..." Amu said.

"Eto... Ikuto isn't everyone." Miki laughed.

"Shut up Miki..." Amu said. She finished changing and went to the Cafe.

-

-

-

At the Cafe...

"Amu-chan! I'm glad you could make it!" Rima cheered.

"Hinamori-san, it's been a while." Kukai smacked Amu in the back

"Kukai!" Amu said gleefully.

Tadase, Nadeshiko, Rima, Kukai, and Yaya were there. ((Yes I know that Nadeshiko is now Nagehiko, but in this story he's going to be a she ^-^)

They were all having a wonderful time, drinking their tea and talking about recent fun things in their lives. Until... Amu cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Um... I have an important announcement." Amu said, trying to hold back tears.

"What is it Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked.

"My mom and dad got promoted in their jobs and... we're moving to... Florida. In the United States." Amu said, looking down, playing with her fingers.

It stayed quiet for about five minutes, "Amu-chan..." Rima said, crying. Rima went to Amu and hugged her tightly.

"Amu-chan, when are you leaving?" Nadeshiko asked sadly.

"I'm leaving in... two days." Amu said quietly.

"Two days!?" Tadase and Kukai yelled. "Hinamori-san, when did you find this out?!" Tadase yelled.

"I just found out yesterday. Um... I have to go pack. I'll... I'll see you... t-tomorrow. I'm so sorry!" Amu ran out of the Cafe crying. She ran home and jumped onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow.

An hour later, a knock came upon her balcony door. Amu instantly knew who it was and ran to her curtains and opened them and the door.

"Ikuto!" Amu jumped into Ikuto's arms. Ikuto, stunned, hugged back his crying girlfriend.

"Amu... what's wrong?" Ikuto said in a caring voice, still hugging Amu. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm moving to Florida... in two days. Ikuto, I don't know what to do. Florida is all the way in the United States... And with you not there... I might die!" Amu sobbed.

Ikuto took an arm's length space away from Amu, holding her shoulders. "You're going to the United States?! In... two days?! Amu... This can't be happening..." Ikuto started walking around Amu's room, pacing. He put his hand on his hip and rubbed the top of his head with his free hand.

Amu stood facing the different way from Ikuto, crying. "Ikuto... I love you... I can't leave you. I need you!" Amu yelled.

Ikuto went to Amu and hugged her from behind, "I love you, too, Amu." Amu went to her bed and laid there. Ikuto followed and laid next to Amu. Amu stared into Ikuto's eyes. Ikuto stared back at hers.

"Ikuto... I need you to make love to me... tonight. I want you to be the first person I give myself to, hopefully the only person." Amu said quietly, and definitely embarrassed.

Ikuto was shocked to answer, even though he was usually the perverted one. "Amu... are you sure you want me to-" Amu interrupted.

"Yes, Ikuto. I'm not leaving this country until you make love to me. I'm seventeen, I'm old enough." Amu said, blushing ten-fold. Ikuto nodded.

"Okay... I will. I love you enough to do this." Ikuto said. Amu smiled and scooted herself into Ikuto's chest. Ikuto hugged her tightly, and they both fell asleep like that.

-

-

-

At night at about... one o'clock ((It was like... ten o'clock when they woke up, and they did it then... only four hours of sex, so what?))

Ikuto had just made love to Amu, and they were exhausted. Amu had her night gown on now, and Ikuto in his boxers. They were lying on top of Amu's bed, panting with short, deep breaths.

"Ikuto... I love you..." Amu said.

"I love you too, Amu." Ikuto said huskily.

They lied quietly then, and snuggled close to each other. Amu fell asleep lying next to the sweating blue-haired man next to her. Ikuto fell asleep as well.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_The next day..._

_Ikuto left a note on Amu's desk, it read, __"Amu, I'm going somewhere today, But I promise I'll see you tomorrow at the airport. I love you so much Amu. ~Ikuto"_

Amu awoke and stretched, noticing Ikuto wasn't on her bed. She spotted the note and walked to it. She read it aloud quietly, she smiled.

Amu started to get her suitcase, and boxes for the things that could break. She put all of her clothes, other than the clothes she was going to wear today and tomorrow, in her suitcase. She wanted to let out tears because she was leaving TOMORROW morning.

But Amu didn't because she knew she had to be strong.

"Amu-chan? Do you want us to help you put your other things in boxes, desu?" Suu asked, waking Miki and Ran.

"Sure, Suu. Thanks for helping me guys." Amu smiled weakly, and went back to putting her clothes in suitcases. ((Amu has a lot of clothes...))

After Amu and her charas finished packing all of her things, Amu got a phone call on her cell.

"Hello?" Amu asked.

"Hinamori-san! I'm glad you're up! Okay, Rima, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Yaya, and me want you to come to the old Seiyo Academy Garden." Kukai cheered.

"Why there?" Amu asked.

"Becasue that's where we first met you! And that's where we want to say farewell... Trust me Amu, this will be the best, yet saddest, day of your life!" Kukai yelled.

"Okay Kukai, I'll go. Right now?" Amu asked.

"Yeah right now! Come as fast as you can! Ja ne!" Kukai yelled, hanging up.

Amu hung up and put her clothes on. She chara-nari'd with Ran, and flew over to the Old Seiyo Academy Garden.

Once Amu was at the Garden, she had one of the best days of her life, other than last night of course. At the end of the day, Amu said farewell to her friends. She cried and hugged them all, even Tadase. ((-_-))

"Hinamori-san... I'm really glad I met you. I..." Tadase was about to say those three words everyone wants to hear from their loved ones. But he didn't, it wouldn't make sense to say it now that Amu was leaving.

Amu smiled, then Kukai said something. "Amu, you're the coolest person I know. I hope your life over at the States is even better than this one." Kukai gave Amu a thumbs-up.

"Amu-chi! I wish you weren't leaving!! I promise that I'll be the same when you come back!! Well... if you come back! I love you like a sister Amu-chi!" Yaya hugged Amu extra tightly.

"Amu-chan..." Nadeshiko started to say, but then, Nadeshiko and Amu just saw what they were saying in each other's eyes.

"_Amu-chan, you are my very best friend, I hope your life will change in various ways of happiness. Everything you've taught me, will always be in my heart." _

Amu nodded, she didn't want to burst out crying again. Then, came Rima, who was also Amu's very best friend. Not as much as Nadeshiko is, but she's very very close to being as great of a friend as Nadeshiko.

"Amu-chan, you helped me become the person I am now, and I'm very happy about that. You're the bestest friend a person could ever have, and I'm glad you were mine." Rima said quietly, she was embarrassed.

Amu smiled. Amu hugged Nadeshiko and Rima, then Yaya, then Kukai, then Tadase. Amu smiled.

"Thank you guys... you all are my very best friends, I'm glad I met all of you. I'll always remember the memories we all had as Guardians, and not Guardians. This is where it all started, and this is where it'll end. I love you guys so much. Thank you for being my friends." Amu said, wiping off tears from her eyes.

Everyone said Good-bye, and Amu left.

-

-

-

The next morning... ((NO AMU, don't leave!!!!))

Amu woke up at about five in the morning. Her mother, father, and Ami were all getting ready to go to the airport. Amu put her clothes on, and got ready in the bathroom. Her charas weren't awake yet.

Amu's mom and dad told her to get downstairs because they were now leaving. Amu's breath was taken away for a second. She got her things, her charas, and went downstairs.

-

-

-

At the Airport…((Where's Ikuto?!?!?!))

Amu and her family were waiting to be called for their flight. Amu was looking around for Ikuto. It was seven in the morning.

"Ikuto… where are you?" Amu whispered under her breath.

Amu spotted blue, blue hair! It was Ikuto! Running toward Amu! Ikuto hugged Amu tightly, and Amu dad fainted at the sight of a boy hugging his daughter.

"Amu-chan? Is this Ikuto?" Amu's mom asked.

"Yes… mom. It's Ikuto. Can we have some time alone?" Amu asked.

Amu's mom nodded. Amu and Ikuto sneaked away behind a wall.

"Ikuto. I love you. I'm so glad you came." Amu said quickly, holding Ikuto's face with her hands.

"I'm glad I came, too. I thought I was going to be too late. But I'm not." Ikuto huffed.

"I promise, I'll write to you all the time! I'll mail you my address once I get there." Amu said.

"_Flight 007 to Florida, United States is being boarded. Repeat, Flight 007, to Florida, United States is being boarded." _The speaker announced.

Amu and Ikuto looked each other in the eye, "Ikuto… Ikuto I love you." Amu said. She started crying. Ikuto started to cry as well.

"Amu… don't leave… I love you, too." Ikuto said. Amu's mom came to get Amu. Amu's mom took Amu's hand, while Amu's other hand was holding onto Ikuto's. Then it swept away.

"Amu… Amu… Amu!" Ikuto shouted. Amu cried, but she didn't look back at the shouting and irritated Ikuto. She couldn't bear ir.

And that's when Amu left Japan, and left to the United States.

* * *

**End of chapter!!**

**Ally-chan: Wow that was long! Writing this made me cry… T_T**

**Ikuto: -sob sob- She left… **

**Amu: I can't believe I left... -sob sob-**

**Rima: AMU-CHAN! -crying very loudly-**

**Tadase: AMU, I love you!! COME BACK!Ally-chan: First of all Tadase, she doesn't love you, she loves Ikuto... Too late.**

**Kukai: -sniff sniff sob sob- no comment....**

**Yaya: AMU-CHI!!!!!!!!!!! -Cries like baby-**

**Ally-chan: Anyway... Thank you for reading, and REVIEW!! **

**A/N: Also, Easter's gone... and remember, from now on, this story will be written in letter form!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally-chan: Sorry for the late upload!!**

**Ikuto: You better be sorry!**

**Amu: I WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE!**

**Ally-chan: -sweat drops- Seems like you two are into this story... **

**Amu/Ikuto: OF COURSE WE ARE!**

**Ally-chan: OKAY THEN! Well... Yoru, Disclaimer**

**Yoru: Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way!**

**Ally-chan: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Reflection: **"Amu… don't leave… I love you, too." Ikuto said. Amu's mom came to get Amu. Amu's mom took Amu's hand, while Amu's other hand was holding onto Ikuto's. Then it swept away.

"Amu… Amu… Amu!" Ikuto shouted. Amu cried, but she didn't look back at the shouting and irritated Ikuto. She couldn't bear it.

And that's when Amu left Japan, and left to the United States.

**[Chapter 2]**

Hinamori Amu

11-18-2008

211 Dream Land Dr.

South Bend, Indiana 88888

Dear Ikuto,

This place is really weird! The food is bigger, the addresses are weird, the people look plain weird!! I mean, I've seen an American before, but not like some of the ones here! They have weird hair color, like blond... Anyway, my address is up at the top! Also, Ikuto, I miss you so so so so so much! I wish you were here with me now, I would be a lot more happier! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you! You're the most specialist thing in the world to me, and that will NEVER EVER change!

Love,

Amu

* * *

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

11-20-2008

((Okay, I have no Idea how to make Japanese Addresses, so please work with me and don't bother is address. Haha.))

Dear Amu,

Aw, my Strawberry is scared!! I must go there immediately! But apparently, I can't. I love you more than anything, too Amu! I wish you were here in Japan again, in my arms. By the way, did school start over there yet? I hope you make lots and lots of friends, but no boyfriend! Because that label is for me! I miss you sooooooo much, too!! Utau has been bugging me ever since you left, too. She thinks she can win my heart because you're gone, what a lamo, right? So I see the people over there are weird... Wait, Utau's hair is blond, is her hair color weird? Don't get fat because the food is bigger, keep on your diet with milk every night, your breast will become bigger then! Well, I love you more than ANYTHING in the entire universe!! Ha, beat that!!

Hugs, Kisses, Make-outs,

Ikuto :-P

* * *

Hinamori Amu

11-22-2008

211 Dream Land Dr.

South Bend, Indiana 88888

Dear Ikuto,

Actually, I'm not starting school until the next quarter, (After Christmas Break). I have to get used to English, and learn all the other things. Also, I found out that I'm in my last year of High School right now… I'll be graduating next year in May. I hope I make friends, too! I promise I won't get a boyfriend, I love you WAY too much to do that! Haha, Utau will never steal you from me! Cause if she did, I would run over there with Ran and smack her right across the face! Haha. And Utau's hair is dyed. The people here are naturally born with blond hair. Everyone think I'M weird for having pink hair! It makes NO sense. Also, I don't think I can ever become fat with this anorexic body of mine. Also, you're such a pervert!! My breast are a B34 now… They're big enough! Anyway… I love you more than… anything in ALL of the dimensions of the human existence! BEAT THAT!! Haha. Also, I'm going to start sending letters to the "Guardians". They'd be happy!

Hugs, Kisses, Make-outs, SEX,

Amu :-P Haha

**End of Chapter!!**

**Ally-chan: Haha! I loved this!**

**Ikuto: I totally love you more, Amu!**

**Amu: Pshhh, yeah right! **

**Ally-chan: Um.... Anyway, Thanks for Reading and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, I'LL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, and before you die, I'll wake you up and make-out with Ikuto to make you jealous, then kill you!! So you better review!! Haha. **

**A/N: Sorry for the late uploads lately... I hat myself for it!! T_T I have a HUGE report and we have to do a bunch of crap for it... I really hate it! But anyway, I'm sincerely sorry for the late uploads... **


	3. Chapter 3

****

Ally-chan: Hello fellow readers!!

**Ikuto: Hey!! **

**Amu: I love this story so much!!**

**Ally-chan: Ugh… Don't flatter me so much… -blush-**

**Ikuto: We aren't flattering you… we're flattering the story.**

**Amu: BURN!!**

**Ally-chan: But I MADE the story!!! UGH, I HATE YOU GUYS!!**

**Ikuto/Amu: Thank you.**

**Ally-chan: -glares- IRU!!**

**Iru: Why would I do the disclaimer…**

**Ally-chan: -glares- ERU!!**

**Eru: Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way!**

**Ally-chan: ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Reflection: **Dear Ikuto,

Actually, I'm not starting school until the next quarter, (After Christmas Break). I have to get used to English, and learn all the other things. Also, I found out that I'm in my last year of High School right now… I'll be graduating next year in May. I hope I make friends, too! I promise I won't get a boyfriend, I love you WAY too much to do that! Haha, Utau will never steal you from me! Cause if she did, I would run over there with Ran and smack her right across the face! Haha. And Utau's hair is dyed. The people here are naturally born with blond hair. Everyone think I'M weird for having pink hair! It makes NO sense. Also, I don't think I can ever become fat with this anorexic body of mine. Also, you're such a pervert!! My breast are a B34 now… They're big enough! Anyway… I love you more than… anything in ALL of the dimensions of the human existence! BEAT THAT!! Haha. Also, I'm going to start sending letters to the "Guardians". They'd be happy!

Hugs, Kisses, Make-outs, SEX,

Amu :-P Haha

**[Chapter 3]**

Hinamori Amu

11-22-08

211 Dream Land Dr.

South Bend, Indiana 88888

Dear Tadase, Rima, Nadeshiko, Kukai, Yaya

Hi guys!! It's me, Amu! I'm here in Florida. I really wish you guys were here… Everyone thinks I'm a freak because I have pink hair! But isn't it cool to have pink hair in Japan?! Then, the food is giant… it's like… three times larger than the food in Japan. A lot of these people are fat…! I'm not going to school yet… I start the next quarter. I also found out that I graduate this school year!! So after this, I'll be able to come back to Japan! I miss you guys so much!!

Love you!

3 Amu

* * *

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

11-24-08

Dear Amu,

It's so boring with you not here in Japan. I have no one to tease!! Well, I'm going to visit there soon. Soon as in quite a while. T_T I'm so sad!! I need you right by my side, snuggling with you, holding you, caressing you, kissing you, hugging you… -daydreaming- Haha. And yeah, I guess your breast are bigger than before. (A lot bigger!!) And aww, thank you! I'll never fall in love with anyone here in Japan either!! Oh and by the way, I love you more than… more than… well… I don't know. I'm a failure. -sob sob- Just kidding! Yeah, the 'Guardians' would be happy to get letters from you, especially Kiddy-King. Haha. Keep writing, and I love you so much! More than I can say!!

Hugs, Kisses, Make-outs, sex, & teases,

Your beloved Ikuto. (hearts)

* * *

Tadase, Rima, Nadeshiko, Kukai, Yaya

11-24-2008

Dear Hinamori Amu,

We're so glad to hear from you! Yaya: I feel bad for you!!! They're FAT?! And they think your pink hair is WEIRD?!?! AMU-CHI, COME BACK!!!! Tadase: Hinamori-san, we all miss you… a lot. I'm glad we got to hear from you, very very happy. Kukai: Tadase knows that the 'we' in his response is 'I' in his mind. Haha. But yeah, I'm excited to get your next letter!! We're all glad you're okay!! We love you!! Nadeshiko: Amu-chan, I miss you so much already. I wish you were back in Japan, I feel lonely even with the Guardians here. I'm sad. You've gotta come back quick. Love you. Rima: Amu-chan! I'm so sad!! I need you here in Japan with me!! I feel bad for you like Yaya! That's so weird!! Have you found any friends? Well, I love you!!! All: We miss you so much! Love you!!

'The Guardians'

* * *

Hinamori Amu

11-26-08

211 Dream Land Dr.

South Bend, Indiana 88888

Dear Ikuto,

Hi Ikuto! I'm sorry I'm not there to let you tease me!! And lol, I feel the same way; huggin, kissin, other stuff. Haha. I met a few people here, they're cool! Their names are: Steven, Dillon, Sydney, Sara, & Joey. We met at the mall! Maybe life here in America won't be so bad. Heehee. Love you lots & lots & lots!! (By the way, I've told my new friends ALL about you! They're so jealous!! LOL. Well, I love you so so so so so so so much!)

3 Amu!

* * *

Hinamori Amu

11-26-08

211 Dream Land Dr.

South Bend, Indiana 88888

Dear 'Guardians',

I'm so glad you replied!! To Yaya: I know!!! Although I made new friends, and they're really cool!! To Tadase: Don't worry, I'll be in Japan in no time!! I miss you too! To Kukai: Aww, thanks Kukai!! I love you too!! To Nadeshiko: Oh cheer up!! Please! It makes me sad to think you're sad… :'( I miss you so much, Nadeshiko! There's no one here I can talk to like how I talked to you… To Rima: Yeah, I've made friends. Their names are: Steven, Dillon, Sydney, Sara, & Joey! They're so cool, and I met them at the mall! They don't think I'm weird!! I love you too!!!

3 Amu!!

* * *

**End of chapter!!**

**Ally-chan: I know... It's short!!**

**Ikuto: So Amu made new friends.... Three of them are guys, too...**

**Amu: I love you too much to like them. -smiles widely-**

**Ikuto: Hopefully...**

**Ally-chan: Thanks for reading & REVIEW!!!!!!**

* * *


	4. Sorry Fans

**Hello Readers. I'm sorry to say, but I won't be writing for a very, very, very, very, very long time. Many problems have come up in my family, so I will be gone. I'm moving to a different continent, so another problem is that I'll be too sad to write. I'm sorry that I'm going to be gone. It may take months for me to upload again. Thank you for those who have been reading and reviewing my stories!! Thank you very much!**

**~Ally-chan**


End file.
